Her Hero
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Emily is raped and the rapist makes it known that he isn't done with her Jason moves her into his penthouse. The only problem is Robin, who returns home to stay with Emily, to help Emily. Will Jason and Robin be able to live in the same penthouse? What about Emily's rapist? Who is he? Will Jason and Robin rekindle their love for each other? Who will be there for Emily?
1. Chapter 1

HER HERO

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in early 2002 please forgive any mistakes I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

Jason hurries through the door of the hospital intent on getting to his sister. Monica had called and told him that Emily had been hurt and so he rushed to the hospital. He finds Alan, Ned, Edward and the rest of the Q.s minus Lila, it was too late for his grandmother to be out. He went over to where Alan is and asks him, "How is Emily? How did she get hurt? What happened to her?"

Alan looks at Ned and Ned says, "She was walking through the park and she was raped."

"Raped?! Poor Emily. Does she know who did it?" He would make whoever did this to his sister pay.

"She didn't see who did it." Ned tells Jason.

Some kid walks up and says, "I was told this is where I could find Emily Quartermaine family. I have flowers and a letter for her."

"Just leave it right there, we will let her have it as soon as we see her." Alan says.

"Sign here please." Alan signs and the kid hands the flowers and letter to Alan.

Jason wonders who knew already what had happened to Emily but before he could question it Monica comes out and Jason let's it go, he wanted to hear what Monica said.

"How is Emily?" Jason said.

"Emily is drawing into herself. She had a rape kit done and hopefully that will tell the police who did it. I hope so anyway. Emily says she never saw her attacker. She is not showing any emotions and she is going to have to see a counselor and be able to talk about this for her to be able to overcome it. You all can come back, she is now in a room but please be careful with her and what you say to her."

Alan takes the flowers and letter back with him thinking they were from some friend of Emily's.

Emily is sitting up in bed when they all come into the room. No one really knows what to say to Emily, after several minutes of silence. Emily asks. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Yes, they were delivered earlier and there is also a letter." Alan says handing the flowers and letter to her. She smells the flowers and then she opens the letter and starts to read it.

"Oh My God, NO!" She exclaims horrified.

Jason takes the letter from her and reads it. "This letter is from her rapist saying he will be coming after her again."

Emily is crying hysterically. Monica pushes the button for the nurse. The nurse comes in and Monica tells her to get Emily's doctor and have him sedate Emily. The nurse calls her doctor and he agrees to the sedation and so a hysterical Emily cries until the medicine takes effect and she falls asleep.

Mac is called and he comes to the hospital to get the letter. He reads the sick letter. Alan asks to speak to Mac alone. "Mac, Emily is going to need Robin, I'm sure to get through this. Do you think it would be okay to ask her to come home? Emily is going to need her. Do you think she can handle this?"

Mac answers, "Only one way to find out." Mac takes out his special phone and calls Robin's number.

"Scorpio." Robin answers.

"This is also Scorpio. I have some bad news. Tonight Emily Quartermaine was raped, she needs you Robin. Can you come home?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can pack and get the plane in the air. I'll be on my way. Tell the Q's I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you soon, Robin." Mac hangs up.

"She's coming?" Alan asks, pretty sure she is.

"Yes, she's coming. Alan I know you are worried about your daughter and need to take care of her but Robin will need support too."

"I know and she will have it. We won't forget what she went through and that she has come home to help Emily."

"Thanks, I want to get this letter to the station house so it can be run for prints. I hope to have something soon on this rapist. I'll do my best to find who did this to Emily."

"I know you will Mac, I better get back in Emily's room, thanks, Mac."

Mac nods his head and Alan went back into Emily's room and he notices that Monica is upset.

Alan asks "Has something else happened while I was talking to Mac."

"No, it's just even in sleep Emily doesn't seem to be at peace. She is having nightmares. How are we going to be able to help her through this?"

Alan gets ready to tell his wife the good news that Robin was coming home to help Emily when Jason says something shocking them all.

"I am going to move Emily in with me until the police catch who did this or I do. She is not safe from this guy. The letter said that he was going to come after her again. I want her in the penthouse with guards where she will be safe."

"No, I want my daughter home with me." Monica said.

"Yes, I know you do Monica, but you can't keep her safe from this guy and I can. It's just for a little while until her rapist is taken care of. Mac or I will find him. My men are going to start searching for who did this. It shouldn't take too long and you will all be welcomed to come see Emily as often as you like."

"What do you think, Alan?" Monica asked.

"I think it would be safer for Emily but there is a problem with Emily staying with you." Alan tells them.

"What is that?" Jason asked Alan.

"Monica, you asked how we were going to help Emily."

"Yes, I did."

"Mac called Robin she's coming home to help Emily! She should be here in a few hours. Jason, that's why I don't think it's possible for Emily to stay with you because Robin needs to stay wherever Emily is. Put guards on Emily at the house and keep her safe that way."

"He could still get to her. Why does Robin have to stay with Emily? They can talk girl talk during the hours I am away from the penthouse." Jason said irritated.

"She will be staying with Emily all the time, I am sure, to start out with. Robin needs to be there when Emily has a nightmare, Robin can get her through it. Robin will be with Emily and help her through this. This is the best way we know to help Emily, is Robin."

"Just because they were close when Robin lived her doesn't mean that Robin and Emily stayed close." Jason said, Emily had never mentioned Robin to him.

"Robin and Emily have stayed in touch with each other and they see each other a lot just not here in Port Charles. Emily and Robin last summer went backpacking across Europe. They are really close. Emily will be helped but it will be Robin who will help her."

"What does Robin know about being raped? How can Robin help her with that?" Jason asked frustrated, he wanted Emily to stay with him so he could keep her safe but Robin being there, with Carly and Sonny next door oh wow what a mess.

"Robin has dealt with rape victims before and helped them. So I know she can help Emily. Emily trusts her. So you see with Robin needing to be with Emily and with the way you and Robin ended Emily can't stay with you." Alan was worried about how much to say about Robin. He was sure Jason bought that but he also knew that it would come out, but it wasn't his place to tell Jason what happened to Robin.

"Alright, Robin can stay at the penthouse too. I need to protect Emily because I have a bad feeling about this so Robin can stay in one of the two spare bedrooms."

"After what happened between you and Robin and with Carly living next door, do you think that is wise?" Ned asked worried about his friend Robin and what she would go through while helping Emily. He also knew nothing short of a nuclear catastrophe would keep her from helping Emily.

"Maybe not, but if Robin goes where Emily goes what choice do I have." Jason asked.

"Can't you put them up in a safe house or something?"

"NO, I think it would be best if Emily was with me, so I can protect her, in case something happens I would be right there to protect her." Jason explains he wasn't sure how he felt about Robin coming home to help Emily and her staying in his penthouse, but he really had no choice.

"Alright, I'll agree to Emily staying with you if Robin is willing to stay too, but if she isn't you find another solution because Robin will be with Emily, no matter what Robin will be staying wherever Emily is staying at." Alan said, "Now Emily will be out till morning so everyone needs to go home and get some rest. We all are going to be trying to help Emily as much as we can and as most of us know we will see what Robin thinks after she talks to Emily. We'll know more after that." They all nod their heads agreeing with Alan except for Jason, who doesn't know why the Q's believe that only Robin can help her.

"Robin will take care of Emily. She will be what helps Emily. We can count on her to help her." Edward said.

"How can you be sure Robin can help Emily?" Jason asked.

"IF you had kept or even cared about Robin you would know why we trust Robin to help Emily. You didn't care and hasn't since AJ was told the truth about Michael. You wrote her off and now you want to know about Robin's life and how she knows how to help Emily well you tossed Robin from your life so I'm not answering you and no one else will either. So deal with it. I am going home if there is any change in Emily, call me." Ned says and walks out disgusted with Jason who thought he could get answers about Robin just by asking. No way, no one will tell Jason a thing, he was sure of it. They wouldn't betray Robin like that.

"Monica?"

"NO, Jason if you want to know about Robin's life you will have to ask her. Now I want everyone to go home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and we all need to be rested. I will have one of the nurse's bring in a sleeping chair for me but the rest of you go home. Morning will come soon enough."

Everyone starts to leave, Jason, has a couple guards put on Emily's door before he leaves. He has so many questions about Robin. How will he find out what he wants to know?

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

HER HERO

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in early 2002 please forgive any mistakes I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

Jason decides to wake Becker up and have him check on Robin, he calls him not caring about what time it was. He needed answers. Becker was up and on his computer so when Jason called it was easy to start the search. Jason told him to call him immediately if he found something.

He drives home and takes the elevator and when he gets off at the top floor Sonny and Carly who were waiting up to find something out about Emily and to see how Jason was. Sonny opens the door to penthouse 4 and Jason walks in and after seeing the look on Jason's face they both knew it was not good news.

"What happened to Emily?" Carly asked.

"She was raped."

"Jason, man, I'm sorry. Does she know who did it?"

"No, they had to sedate her, her rapist sent her this sick letter telling her how much he had enjoyed her. So much and that he would have her again. I am moving her and someone who is going to help Emily to deal with the rape into my penthouse. I don't know how she can help but the Quartermaine's told me she goes where Emily goes so I am having her move into the penthouse too." Jason says not mentioning Robin's name.

"Who is going to help her?" Carly asks.

"Robin Scorpio is who the Q's called to help Emily."

"NO WAY IN HELL! She ruined my life. She ruined Michael's life. She told AJ the truth. No way."

"Stop Carly, she will be staying in my penthouse because the Q's told me she stays or Emily doesn't and I need to protect Emily, in the letter he wrote her he says he is coming after her again. He went into great detail of the rape. I can't take the chance of him coming after her if she is not here. Emily got hysterical after she got the letter and they had to sedate her."

Sonny asks Carly, "So your life was ruined, so I guess that means you want to be with Jason instead of me."

A shocked Carly says, "No, I love you, Sonny."

"Then quit saying what she did ruined your life. Michael is safe with us and we love each other and if Emily needs Robin than she should have Robin. Robin told the truth, yes, but she didn't do anything that was wrong. She told the truth which you two should have done."

"How can you say that?" Carly asks, shocked.

"Simple, Robin lost everything because she told the truth, she couldn't lie for you two anymore it was literally killing her. So she told and unburdened herself so she could look at herself in the mirror again. You two didn't know and I didn't know but Robin had lost twenty pounds and the stress of the situation almost killed her, she was sick and neither you or I knew that Jason, we weren't paying attention and she almost died from your neglect. I found all this out when I called Robin to see if Robin was getting her meds because she kept tearing up my checks and sending them back to me so I don't know how she got her meds but this is what she told me along with the fact that she hated the three of us. She was so angry when I talked to her a few months after she left and then when she came back for the nurse's ball in 2000 and Carly and I were married. She was angry at me then too. But I now understand how she could tell the truth. I shouldn't have taken sides. She never did, no matter what I did she never took sides."

"How could you say that Sonny? She betrayed Jason?"

"Yes, Jason, not me. I shouldn't have taken sides and I hope since she is coming home that Robin and I can be friends again. I miss her."

"NO! I won't allow her to get her claws into you or Jason."

"Carly, you may be my wife but you don't tell me what to do or who to be friends with. Robin is my sister and always will be."

"She's not your sister!" Carly yells.

"Yes, she is. Deal with it." Sonny says.

"Carly, Sonny, I'd like to get back to what is important. EMILY! Now Carly I want you on your best behavior and not starting fights with Robin. Emily doesn't need to see or hear that and I am asking you to not get into it with her. What happened between us and Robin is in the past. It's over with, put it where it belongs in the past. Now I am going home to go to bed. Goodnight." Jason says walking out of Sonny's penthouse and into his own. He heads for bed knowing that most likely tomorrow he would be seeing Robin and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. As he lay his head down on his pillow thinking about his sister and what happened to her and about Robin coming home to help Emily, which he didn't understand why the Quartermaine's had such confidence in Robin for her to be able to help Emily. They were relying on her to help her and he had no idea how they thought that Robin could help Emily.

Let me know what you think in a review! I appreciate all the reviews that you readers have given me and want to take time to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed.


End file.
